A White Christmas
by oliverwoodfan
Summary: Samantha Calvin had always looked up to her father, but what happens when he becomes the new Santa and her world is shaken upside down. What happens when she meets an elf named Bernard and falls in love with him much to the dislike of her father?


A thick blanket of snow covered the streets all around the Calvin home. Smoke rose from the neighboring house's chimneys, but none rose from the Calvin home. A young woman stood in the kitchen of that very house, staring down at a recipe book. It was her job to make dinner for herself, her father and her little brother when he came. Samantha Calvin was Scott's daughter and Charlie's older sister. Although their parents had gotten divorced, Samantha still lived with Scott through most of her childhood. Now at nineteen, Samantha wanted to move out but she found it downright impossible to do. Sometimes Scott could hardly survive on his own without her cooking or taking care of him.

With a soft sigh, Samantha turned back to the oven and stuck the turkey in, closing it shortly after. The TV in the other room was tuned to her favorite Christmas movie, and she could hear it quite clearly as she cooked, enjoying herself for once. As she finished getting dinner on the table, Samantha heard a car turn into the driveway and was soon followed by the sound of voices. She slowly walked out of the kitchen; standing in the doorway as Scott walked in, shortly followed by Charlie and Laura, her mother. She sighed gently, and stepped further into the entry room.

"Hello mother" she said smiling at her before her eyes fell on Charlie. She smiled lightly at him, kneeling down in front of him and holding her arms open to him. "Hey you!" she said with a laugh.

"Sammy!" he said, coming over to her quickly and wrapping his arms around her. Samantha stood up and held him in her arms for a bit before letting him down again. She grinned down at him before turning her gaze onto Laura, "Merry Christmas mother".

"Hello Sam sweetheart, Merry Christmas to you as well honey," she said with a smile, watching Charlie leave the room. Samantha turned and went into the kitchen shortly after, leaving her parents in the hall together. It wasn't too long before Laura left, leaving the three of them alone. Samantha peaked out into the hallway at the two of them, smiling brightly.

"I've almost got dinner done you two, better go wash up," said Samantha, turning and heading over to the oven. She pulled the turkey out then placed it on the counter, removing it from the pan and onto a plate. She put the carving tools next to the plate, leaving it for Scott to carve himself like he always did. She finished putting all of the other items onto the table, and then called for the two boys.

An hour later, Samantha climbed the stairs, spotting Scott in Charlie's room, reading him a story. She smiled at the sight, and then headed into her own room, shutting the door behind her. It was about twenty minutes later when Scott woke her up.

"I'm sorry for waking you Sam, but I can't get Charlie to sleep. Do you think you can go and sing him to sleep?" he asked, looking down at his daughter. It always seemed like he had to ask her to do that, but he knew she wouldn't mind in the end.

"Sure thing dad," she said, climbing out of bed. She threw on her robe and headed into Charlie's room, smiling at him. "Hey little one" she said, climbing onto the bed next to him and singing a lullaby to him. By the time she had finished the song, Charlie was fast asleep, and soon Samantha followed him, sleeping next to him on the small bed. A few hours later, Samantha was awoken by Charlie shifting around.

"What is it Charlie?" she asked, pulling back and looking down at him. She didn't really get an answer, well from him anyways. A noise came from the roof, and she looked up, not noticing that Charlie had gotten out of the bed until she spotted him down the hall.

"Charlie wait!" she called after him, jumping off the bed. She went into her room and got dressed in a pair of a jeans and a long shirt, then left her room, heading down the hall. She ran into Scott at the stairs, and followed after him, curious as well about the noise. Grabbing her black jacket, Samantha followed him outside, seeing the man on the roof. She gasped as Scott shouted at the man, making him fall off the rough.

Walking over to the fallen man, Samantha kneeled down and began to search for an ID, ignoring Scott as he yelled at Charlie to stay by the door. "If something should happen to me, put on my suit. The reindeer will know what to do," she read, looking down at the card then up at Scott. She stood up quickly and went back to where they had been previously, looking up at the roof. There not too far from the chimney was the sleigh and reindeer. She couldn't stop herself as she gasped at the sight.

"This can't be real!" she said, watching as Charlie spoke to Scott about the ladder now in front of their house. She ran over and followed after him, walking along the roof to the reindeer. Samantha turned, seeing Charlie in the sleigh and Scott once more yelling at him to get out of it. She walked over to one side and sat next to Charlie, pulling him into her lap as he held onto the reigns.

"Let's go!" shouted Scott as he got into the sleigh. The reindeer took off at that shout, sending them over the edge and into the sky. Samantha kept a tight hold on Charlie, making sure he was secure where he was. She couldn't believe all of this was happening, especially when they passed by a driver in a van. Not too long after passing that guy, did the three of them land on a roof. Samantha looked around, keeping her hold on Charlie as Scott got out of the sleigh.

Samantha looked over at Scott, her eyes filled with shock. "Just put the suit on and get down the chimney. What's the harm?" she asked, staring him down. Scott sighed and threw on the suit, then grabbed the bag. The bag rose from the seat, taking Scott with him. Charlie and Samantha stared after him in amazement, watching as he went down the chimney. Samantha looked at Charlie and held onto him, not only for safety but also to keep him warm.

A few minutes passed, and Scott came back up. She reached up and pulled him back into the sleigh, smiling brightly at him. They raced off again, and began their travels from house to house. Sirens went off in some, and in others Scott was chased around by a dog. Once they were done, Samantha woke up and looked over at Scott, smiling brightly at him. "Dad, can we go home now?" she asked tiredly, yawning as she spoke.

"Sure, we're done Comet, back to the house, "said Scott, shaking the reigns of the reindeers as he spoke. They flew up into the sky, masked by all the clouds. They kept going up and up until they were in a place covered with snow. The reindeer landed there, and when Charlie questioned about where they were, the reindeer ran off, leaving the three of them stranded. Samantha shivered as they looked around, wondering how they would get home. Her eyes fell on a person coming around from behind some ice, and standing there. Scott shouted at the person, but they didn't respond, only reached into the snow to make a pole rise from the ground.

"That can't be the North Pole Charlie, I don't think it's that literal, "said Samantha in response to his statement. They watched as the pole rose, and then the ground where they were sunk into the ground, going further below the surface and into a whole new world.


End file.
